Flicker in the Dark
by IceShadow
Summary: Twinslash. Let the light guide you in the darkness, let it show you the way.


Flicker in the Dark

Semi-Songfic to the song The Only Time by Nine Inch Nails.

Warnings- Blood, cutting, bondage and all that other nice stuff. Read the title. No spoilers, Twincest.

Disclaimor – I don't own them. I don't even like white so I'm sure they wouldn't like me much.

*******

I swear.  
  


A broken down halogen light flickered to life and then died again. The smell of stale sweat and blood was pungent in the basement of the Châteaux. The labyrinth like room was all steel support beams and darkness, the moist water that fell through when it rained rusted away the pipes leaving everything in decay. The snick of a straight razor could be heard echoing off the hall and the clank of chains bounced off the rusty steel supports. The light flickered again, it's harsh glow falling on two equally white bodies, the glare almost blinding against the pale flesh.

I just found everything I need.  
  


Two identical faces stared into one another, one tilted up, the body dangling from heavy chains and white leather cuffs and the other looking down from a standing point in front of him. For a moment all that could be heard was the panting of the kneeling one's breath rasping inside the hollow walls of the basement. The light bounced off the silver of the straight razor, the pearlized handle glistening iridescently in the harsh lighting. The standing twin slid the shiny silver blade against the other's cheek, lips parted, tongue darting out to cut itself on the sharp edge. The bright red of the blood was startling as it slid over frosted lips and down the kneeling one's jaw. A drop slid off the plane of his chin and spattered to the floor almost in slow motion, the small patter loud in their ears. The standing one shivered, dragging the blade over the others shoulder sharply in response to the soft noise. The light flickered out again, leaving them in darkness.

The sweat in your eyes the blood in your veins are listening to me.  
  

A moan, a moist sucking sound and the whisper of skin parting underneath steel was all that could be heard in the metallic smelling basement. The brush of skin on skin and the clank of chains echoed in the blackness before the light shuddered again, flicking on. The light showed the two, both sets of eyes having closed to ward off the brightness, both now kneeling, the unchained one's hands caressing his brothers face. The razor had been abandoned on the floor, it's damage having been done. Blood running from a cut on the chained ones sternum, shoulder and lower belly was left in the silver blades wake. 

  
  


Well I want to wrap it up and swim in it until i drown.  
  


"Kiss…." The chained one whispered, his voice a rasp of lust, his eyes forcing themselves open to stare at his brother. The pupil so small it was almost nonexistent in the sea of red.

It took every ounce of will for the other not to lean over and claim those crimson stained lips, but he just shook his head, dreadlocks bobbing from side to side. He reached down and rubbed his hand in the blood spilling from the cut on his brother's lower stomach, the base of his hand bumping against the erection there. The chained one bit his lip, looking a little hurt, but more turned on and let his head hang, body suspended by the chains. 

_My moral standing is lying down._

The unchained one looked at his hand, red eyes looking into equally red liquid life. He pressed his hand against his brother's chest, leaving a stained handprint on the once pristine flesh. Repeating the motion he left fingerprints and smears all over the pale white palate in front of him, his breathing turning into heavy moist panting, his body shivering with every mark he left. He licked his lips absently, and then held his hand up to the other's mouth, watching as a pink tongue darted out and licked it's own blood from his fingertips. The moan was deep and shuddering, eyes closing and body writhing, digging his knees into the stone ground. 

_Nothing quite like the feel of something new._

His flesh rippled with goose pimples, raising his sensitivity a notch. The tongue finished cleaning the pads of his fingertips and then those mirror red eyes looked into his again, staring at him with a depth of emotion that was beyond the bounds of reality or fiction. Breath coming in choked rasps he reached up and undid the white leather bonds, letting his twin fall to his hands and knees in front of him. Immediately the one that fell from his entrapment was in the others arms, smearing them both with the still flowing blood, the handprints and other markings having dried the color of rust, matching him with the rest of the basement. 

"Kiss….please…." the fallen one gasped, pressing into his brother, locking into him like a puzzle piece, erections trapped between taught muscled bellies. 

_Maybe I'm all messed up._

This time he did kiss his brother, so deep that they almost choked on each other. Their teeth clicked together, bodies began to move against one another in a serpentine dance. The desperation was there from the teasing weight of the chains and the bloody games that had been played. Unchained and blood forgotten, all that was left was them. Both bodies fevered to the point of pain, pressing so hard that bruises would be left on hipbones and thighs. Grasping onto each other, their hips jerked in finality, lips pressed together but mouths opened, breathing in each others breath.

Endearments were whispered as white was added to red, bodies shuddering in completion, clinging and clasping in spasms. 

_Maybe I'm all messed up in you._

Once their bodies cooled slightly, the twitching of their skin settled and their breath returned to normal, they simply stared at each other. Lips met gently this time, savoring the taste of each other. Now they matched, equally bloody and bruised but also equally sated. Broken shards of a shattered mirror, reflecting each other back in less then perfect form.

They looked into each other's eyes again, pupils settling into a more naturally wide dilation and nodded. Phasing together, they mingled for a moment, letting their atoms bounce off each other, a tingling pleasure that they indulged in every so often. Then they slipped apart reforming, perfect again. Identical again. 

_Maybe I'm all messed up._

Perfect whiteness in the damp, musty basement they stood out like beacons in the darkness. Their arms slipped around each other, locking in a knot, fingers digging into shoulder blades and rib cages, holding on so tightly for a moment it looked as if they would break each other.

They untangled slowly as if it were painful to be apart for even a second, they stood and helped each other into their cloths. Touching whenever possible. Sharing one last kiss they clasped hands, tangling ringed fingers together and disappeared down the hallway and around a corner. The halogen light flickered again, bathing the basement in black.

_This is the only time I really feel alive._


End file.
